Philosophie
Die Handlung von Lost findet nicht nur auf einer physischen sondern auch auf einer metaphysischen Ebene statt. Die zentralen Charaktere (und teilweise auch die Zuschauer) werden dazu gebracht, sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern und sie zu überdenken, wenn sie mit verschiedenen Aufgaben konfrontiert werden - externe und interne, körperliche und geistige, rationale und emotionale, persönliche und soziale - die ihnen das Leben auf der Insel stellt. Die Produzenten der Sendung haben einige Charaktere nach Personen benannt, die einen großen Einfluss auf die Geschichte der Philosophie hatten. Dadurch werden die Zuschauer dazu ermutigt, die Sendung nicht nur als Drama zu sehen, sondern auch wahrzunehmen, dass universelle Fragen behandelt werden. Mit einem Schwerpunkt auf Gedankenströmen des 18. Jahrhunderts, der Aufklärung, werden die Namen dieser Denker ergänzt und die durchgängigen Themen und Debatten des Erzählten unterstrichen. Diese Seite stellt die Philosophen und ihre mögliche Verbindung zu Lost vor. Philosophie Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Wissenschaften richtet sich die Philosphie tendenziell auf eine Gesamtdeutung der Welt und der menschlichen Existenz. Der Begriff selbst ist jedoch schwer zu erklären, da er bereits Gegenstand der Philosophie selbst ist. Die Philosophie wird oft verwendet, um Probleme aufzugreifen, die durch die "normale Wissenschaft" nicht behandelt werden können. Dabei werden häufig moralische, sowie ethische und kulturell geprägte Aspekte mit eingebunden. Namentliche Bezüge Bakunin, Michail Alexandrowitsch * Mikhail Bakunin (1814-1876) war ein bekannter russischer Revolutionär und anarchistischer Philosoph. * Bakunin lehnt jegliche Form von Autorität ab. Darunter fallen Regierungssysteme aller Art, Herrscher, Autoritätspersonen und auch Gott. Er ist gegen das religiöse Konzept des "freien Willens" und befürwortet die materialistische Erklärung von natürlichen Phänomenen. Als Revolutionär glaubt er an die Fähigkeit der Menschen, die Welt und Gesellschaft, die sie umgibt, frei zu formen. * Er glaubt, dass die vernünftige Form einer sozialen Organisation aus einer freien Verbindung zwischen Individuen und Gesellschaften besteht. Seiner Ansicht nach ist die Freiheit aller die Freiheit jedes einzelnen. * Bakunin ist ein Kritiker von Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Er kritisiert besonders dessen Ideen der menschlichen Natur und der Politik. Bezug zu Lost * Mikhail Bakunin hat denselben Namen und stammt ebenfalls aus Russland. * Mikhail Bakunin und Danielle Rousseau sind Mitglieder von Gruppen, die miteinander im Konflikt sind. Bentham, Jeremy thumb|right|200px|„[[Jeremy Bentham“]] * Jeremy Bentham (1748-1832) war ein britischer Philosoph. * Zusammen mit hat er auf Basis des Prinzips des "größten Glücks der größten Zahl" von den entwickelt. * Der Utilitarismus wird von einigen Kritikern angegriffen, da er unter Umständen auch Folter zulässt, wenn das Wohl der meisten durch abgewendeten Schaden wichtigier ist als das Leid des Gefolterten. * Er vertritt die Meinung, dass jeder Mensch gleich viel wert ist und er gehört zu den frühen und noch wenigen Forderern von Frauenrechten. Außerdem ist er einer der ersten Anhänger des Tierrechts. * Bentham hat im Rahmen einer vorgeschlagenen Rechtsreform das ("allessehend") entwickelt. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Baukonzept für Gefängnisse und Fabriken. Die Arbeitsplätze bzw. Zellen sind strahlenförmig um einen zentralen Überwachungsturm herum angebracht, wodurch wenige Wächter viele Gefangene/Arbeiter überwachen können. Durch die Lichtverhältnisse ist es den Gefangenen/Arbeitern auch nicht möglich, festzustellen, ob sie gerade überwacht werden. ** Der Bau des ersten Panopticons wurde nach 2 Jahren jedoch wieder abgebrochen und Bentham erhielt eine Entschädigung in Höhe von £23.000. Viele Gefängnisse aus der Viktorianischen Epoche basieren jedoch auf diesem Konzept. ** (1926-1984) bezeichnet die Funktionsweise als Symbol für das Ordnungsprinzip westlich-liberaler Gesellschaften. Bezug zu Lost * Jeremy Bentham, dessen Totenfeier Jack besucht, hat denselben Namen. * Folter und die moralische Problematik sind ein wiederkehrende Themen, vor allem in Verbindung mit Sayid. * Die Problematik des "größten Glücks der größten Zahl" und der Gleichwertigkeit jedes einzelnen sind ebenfalls in der Handlung von Lost wiederzufinden. * Weitere wiederkehrende Themen sind Augen, Überwachung, die scheinbare Allwissenheit der Anderen und Gefangenschaft. * Der Aufbau des Panopticons ähnelt dem Dharmachakra und den Logos der DHARMA Initiative. Von oben betrachtet sieht es aus wie eine Pupille. Burke, Edmund * Edmund Burke * Juliet Burke (1729-1797) war ein irischer Staatsmann. Er war Parlamentsmitglied und Anführer der " ". * Burkes wichtigste Ideen umfassen eine Verteidigung der amerikanischen Revolution und der repräsentativen Demokratie sowie eine Abhandlung über die Universalität von bestimmten moralischen Grundsätzen, die von britischen Kolonisten in Indien verletzt wurden. * Er kritisiert die französische Revolution und soziale Veränderungen, die auf ungeprüften Theorien basieren. * Seine Ansicht von freiem Willen ist einem Zitat aus einem seiner Texte über die französische Revolution zu finden: "It is better to cherish virtue and humanity by leaving much to free will, even with some loss to the object, than to attempt to make men mere machines and instruments of a political benevolence." ("Es ist besser, Tugend und Menschlichkeit zu fördern, indem man sie zu großen Teilen dem freien Willen überlässt, auch wenn es Verluste gibt, als zu versuchen, die Menschen zu bloßen Maschinen und Intrumenten der politischen Gutmütigkeit zu machen.") Bezug zu Lost * Edmund Burke hat denselben Namen. * Juliet Burke hat denselben Nachnamen. * Juliet kritisiert, dass der freie Willen bei den Anderen unterdrückt wird. Carlyle, Thomas * Boone Carlyle * Sabrina Carlyle (1795-1881) war ein schottischer Philosoph und Schriftsteller. * Carlyle hat 1841 ein Buch mit den Titel "On Heroes And Hero Worship And The Heroic In History" ("Über Helden und Heldenverehrung und das Heldenhafte in der Geschichte") geschrieben, in dem er fundamentale Makel von Helden und die Aufgaben, die sie bewältigen müssen behandelt. * "Everywhere the human soul stands between a hemisphere of light and another of darkness; on the confines of the two everlasting empires, necessity and free will." ("Überall steht die menschliche Seele zwischen einer Hemisphäre des Lichts und einer anderen der Dunkelheit; an den von zwei ewigen Imperien, Zwang und freiem Willen") Bezug zu Lost * Boone und seine Mutter Sabrina haben denselben Nachnamen. * Boone bemüht sich, damit er als "Held" angesehen wird, bleibt jedoch größtenteils erfolglos. Später kostet ihn eine heroische Tat das Leben. * Die Themen "Schicksal gegen Freier Wille" und "Schwarz und Weiß" werden wiederholt in der Serie verwendet. Ashley-Cooper, Anthony * Anthony Cooper (1621-1683) war ein englischer Politiker und ein Mentor und eine Vaterfigur von John Locke. * Zusätzlich zu der Unterstützung, die er John Locke in einem väterlichen Verhältnis gegeben hat, hat er Locke das Leben gerettet, als dieser unter einer Leberentzündung litt. (1671-1713) war der Enkelsohn des 1. Earl of Shaftesbury. * Seine Ansätze der moralischen Philosophie besagen, dass die Menschen grundsätzlich gut sind und dass Moralität ein grundlegender (wenn nicht angeborener) Teil der Menschheit ist. Seine ethischen Grundsätze stehen in direktem Gegensatz zu denen von Lockes Vaterfigur und entsprechen eher Thomas Hobbes' Philosophie des Eigeninteresses. Bezug zu Lost * Anthony Cooper hat den selben Namen. * Anthony Cooper ist Lockes Vater. Nach langer Abwesenheit kehrt er zu ihm zurück und liefert ihm eine Vaterfigur. Er tut dies jedoch nur, um ihn zu betrügen. * Locke rettet Coopers Leben mit einer Nierentransplantation. Ashley-Cooper rettet das Leben von Locke, als dieser an einer Leberentzündung leidet. * Die Grundsätze der Philosophie des Eigeninteresses entsprechen Sawyers Verhalten auf der Insel. De Groot, Hugo (Grotius, Hugo) * Die DeGroots ** Karen DeGroot ** Gerald DeGroot (1583-1645) war ein niederländischer Autor, Philosoph und Jurist. * Er war in den Konflikt zwischen niederländischen Händlern und Gouverneuren involviert. Während die Händler freien Markt forderten, wollten die Gouverneure einen modernen Staat formen. Die zentralen Figuren in dieser Debatte waren der Händler und Konsul Van Oldenbarneveldt sowie der Gouverneur Prinz Moritz. Moritz förderte die Erschaffung eines zentralisierten Staates und die Fortführung des Kriegs mit Spanien. Die Händler wollten jedoch weder Krieg noch einen "starken" Staat, weil beides den Handel beeinträchtigen würde. * Der Konflikt wurde hauptsächlich in einem philosophischen Disput ausgetragen. Dabei wurde die Frage behandelt, ob das kalvinistische Dogma der Vorherbestimmung ("Schicksal") durch eine Betonung auf dem freien Willen abgelöst werden sollte. * Grotius war einer der Befürwörter der Händler und wurde 1604 von der Niederländischen Ostindien-Kompanie (VOC) damit beauftragt, ein juristisches Gutachten zu erstellen, dass die Kaperung von portugiesischen Schiffen in indischen Gewässern rechtfertigt. 1609 wurde jedoch nur ein Teil davon unter dem Titel "Mare Liberum" ("Die freien Meere" veröffentlicht. * Das Hauptargument des "Mare Liberum" war, dass das Meer und der Wind kein Produkt menschlicher Arbeit darstellen und daher von niemandem als Eigentum beansprucht werden können. * Grotius' persönliches Motto war "Ruit hora" ("Die Zeit läuft davon"). * Grotius' letzte Worte waren "By understanding many things, I have accomplished nothing." ("Bei dem Verstehen von vielen Dingen habe ich nichts geschafft"). Bezug zu Lost * Die DeGroots haben denselben Nachnamen. * Die Themen "Schicksal gegen Freier Wille" und "Zeit" werden wiederholt in der Serie verwendet. Hume, David * Desmond Hume (1711-1776) war ein schottischer Philosoph und ein Anhänger des Skeptizismus sowie in einer schwächeren Ausprägung des Naturalismus. * Hume wurde von John Locke beeinflusst. * Von 1763 bis 1765 ist er in Paris als Sekretär von Lord Hertford tätig. Während dieser Zeit hat er sich mit Jean-Jacques Rousseau angefreundet und versöhnt. * David Hume hat eine starke Meinung gegen Wunder, die seiner Meinung nach eine Verletzung der Naturgesetze darstellen und daher nur extrem selten auftreten dürften. * Hat über altruistische Themen und ihre gegensätzliche Einstellung zu den Kräften des Eigeninteresses geschrieben. * Seiner Meinung nach benötigt freier Will in einem seltsamen Gegensatz Vorherbestimmung, obwohl es vollkommen gegensätzlich ist. ** Er stellt die These auf, dass freier Wille durch eine falsche Wahrnehmung (Wunschdenken) dafür gehalten und mit vielen menschlichen Handlungen in Verbindung gebracht wird. Im Nachhinein realisiert man, dass diese Handlungen die ganze Zeit über notwendig oder vorherbestimmt waren. ** Hume ist ein Kompatibilist, was bedeutet, dass er glaubt, dass sämtliche Ereignisse durch einen bestimmten Grund vorherbestimmt sind. Die Menschen können jedoch trotzdem noch moralische Verantwortung tragen (was nicht möglich wäre, wenn alles vorherbestimmt ist). Moralische Verantwortung ist ein Resultat des Willens, der ein Ereignis auslöst. Der Wille ist nach Hume jedoch wie alles andere auch vorherbestimmt. * In dem posthum veröffentlichten Essay "On Suicide" ("Über Selbstmord") vertritt er intensiv den Standpunkt, dass es weder gegen die Gesetze Gottes noch gegen die der Natur ist, wenn ein Mensch sein eigenes Leben beendet. Das bedeutet, dass es Menschen vollständig freisteht, was sie mit ihren Körpern machen beziehungsweise ihren Körpern antun. * Hume ist außerdem für das sogenannte bekannt. * Des weiteren steht Hume der Ursache skeptisch gegenüber. Er glaubt, dass eine "konstante Verknüpfung" wahrnehmbar und verständlich, aber keine "zwangsläufige Verbindung" ist. Der Idee nach gibt es etwas über der Verknüpfung, das ein Objekt unausweichlich ein anderes begleitet. Es ist erwähnenswert, dass Ursache und Wirkung Konzepte sind, die häufig bei der Vorhersage der Zukunft zur Anwendung kommen. Wenn Hume diesen Prinzipien gegenüber skeptisch ist, ist er auch gegenüber der Sicherheit von Wissen über die Zukunft skeptisch. Bezug zu Lost * Desmond Hume hat denselben Nachnamen und stammt ebenfalls aus Schottland. * Desmond wird von Locke beeinflusst. * Bei den Charakteren von Lost können sowohl altruistische Einstellungen (zum Beispiel bei Jack oder Desmond), als auch egoistische Einstellungen gefunden werden (zum Beispiel bei Sawyer). * Desmond hat vor Selbstmord zu begehen. David Hume vertritt den Standpunkt, dass Selbstmord nicht gegen Naturgesetze oder den Willen Gottes ist. * Desmond nutzt das Recht über seinen Körper um sich selbst aufzuopfern, indem er das Sicherungssystem bedient. * Nach der Implosion der Schwan-Station scheint Desmond in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und die Möglichkeit zu haben, sie ändern zu können. Später hat er Visionen von Charlies Tod und verhindert ihn mehrmals. Dies wäre nach David Hume nicht möglich. ** Es könnte jedoch sein, dass Desmond nur deshalb eingreifen konnte, damit Charlie durch diese Ereignisse auf seinen Tod in der Spiegel-Station vorbereitet wird. In dem Fall hätten Desmonds Eingriffe gar keine Wirkung auf den Verlauf der Geschichte und Charlie sollte bei den ersten Visionen ohnehin nicht sterben. * Das Induktionsproblem findet sich in Desmonds Entscheidung wieder, die Taste zu drücken. * Die Themen "Zeit" und "Schicksal gegen Freier Wille" werden wiederholt in der Serie verwendet. Rousseau, Jean-Jacques * Danielle Rousseau (1712-1778) war ein Genfer Philosoph, der starke Einflüsse auf die politischen Wissenschaften und die sozialistische Bewegung ausgeübt hat. * Ihm wird nachgesagt, dass er die Theorie des "edlen Wilden" vertritt, nachdem der Mensch im natürlichen und wilden Zustand unschuldig und rein geboren wird und erst durch die Gesellschaft und Zivilisation korrumpiert wird. Rousseau hat diese Idee jedoch nicht direkt entwickelt. ** Die negativen Einflüsse der Gesellschaft auf die Menschen konzentrieren sich auf die Änderung von positiver Selbstliebe (amour de soi) zu Stolz (amour-propre). Amour de soi repräsentiert das instinktive menschliche Verlangen der Selbsterhaltung in Kombination mit der Macht der Ursache. Im Gegensatz dazu ist die amour-propre künstlich und zwingt den Mensch dazu, sich mit anderen zu vergleichen. Dadurch entsteht eine nicht garantierte Angst, die es ermöglicht, dass Menschen sich an den Schmerzen und Schwächen von anderen erfreuen. ** Rousseau zelebriert seinen Willen, neugierig nach der natürlichen Welt, in der lebt, zu bleiben, sowie die Unentschlossenheit der sozialen Welt, von der er sich ausgeschlossen fühlt. * Rousseau hatte fünf Kinder mit Thérèse Levasseur, die er jedoch allesamt früh verstoßen hat. Er behauptet, dass er ein schlechter Vater sein würde und dass sie es in einem Waisenhaus besser hätten. * Nachdem er in der Schweiz schwere Kritik erhielt, ist er mit seinem Philosophen-Kollegen David Hume nach Großbritannien geflohen. Später litt er jedoch unter Halluzinationen und wird extrem paranoid. Er vermutet Verschwörungen, die auch von Hume ausgehen. Bezug zu Lost * Danielle Rousseau hat denselben Nachnamen und stammt vermutlich ebenfalls aus Frankreich. * Sie selbst entspricht der Theorie des "edlen Wilden": Sie lebt lange Zeit im Dschungel und hilft den Überlebenden gegen die Anderen. ** Auch ihre Tochter Alex entspricht dieser Theorie. Sie ist mit einer Schleuder bewaffnet und hilft Kate und Sawyer bei ihrer Flucht vor den Anderen. Unter anderem lässt sie die beiden in eines ihrer Verstecke. Am Ende der Flucht verzichtet sie darauf, selbst zu fliehen und gibt ihnen ihr Kanu. * Während der Philosoph Rousseau seine Kinder von sich aus weggegeben hat, wurde Rousseaus Tochter Alex von den Anderen entführt. * Die Überlebenden glauben, dass Rousseau wahnsinnig und paranoid ist, weil sie sagt, dass sie das Flüstern hört. Andere direkte Bezüge * Auf der Karte der Brandschutztür steht "Cogito ergo doleo", was soviel bedeutet wie "Ich denke, also leide ich". Dies ist eine Variation der berühmten Phrase "Cogito ergo sum" ("Ich denke, also bin ich"), die von (1596-1650). Während Locke ein einflussreicher Vertreter des Empirismus war, war Descartes ein einflussreicher Rationalist. Empirismus und Rationalismus sind gegensätzliche Ansätze der Philosophie. Descartes hat außerdem die Entwicklung von Regierungskonzepten beeinflusst und eine frühe Form der Infinitesimalrechnung erfunden. * Zusätzlich zu der westlichen Philosophie gibt es in der Handlung von Lost auch viele Verweise auf östliche Philosophien und Ideologien, wie zum Beispiel die DHARMA Logos, "Namaste" oder die Zahl 108. (Siehe auch: Religion und Ideologien) * In liest Sawyer das Buch "The Fountainhead" von , das auf Rands philosophischem Ansatz des basiert. Burrhus Frederic Skinner (1904-1990) wird in dem Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station erwähnt. Dr. Marvin Candle erklärt, dass Skinner eine Inspiration für die Gründung der DHARMA Initiative war. Skinner bezeichnet sich selbst als Wissenschaftler und Psychologen, aber sein Anfang der 70er geschriebenes Buch "Jenseits von Freiheit und Würde" ("Beyond Freedom and Dignity") kann als philosophisches Werk bezeichnet werden. Nach Skinners Meinung gibt es keine Freiheit und auch keinen freien Willen. Skinners Idee der Freiheit der Menschen ist ein Zustand, in dem die Menschen die Kontrolle nicht wahrnehmen, unter der sie und ihr Verhalten stehen. Ein weiterer wichtiger Ansatz von Skinner ist der, dass es nur eine Methode gibt, Menschen zu ändern (oder zu verbessern) und zwar eine Änderung der Umwelt selbst. Dies entspricht dem Ansatz der DHARMA Initiative, die Valenzetti Gleichung ändern zu wollen. thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyers Käfig entspricht einer Skinner-Box]] Die sogenannte Skinner-Box wurde nach B.F. Skinner benannt. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Käfig, in dem sich eine Apparatur befindet, die dazu dient, Futter auszugeben. Ein Versuchstier, das in den Käfig gesetzt wird, muss durch Ausprobieren herausfinden, wie dieser Mechanismus funtkioniert. Der Mechanismus kann dabei verschiedene Variationen aufweisen. Es ist möglich, dass nur Essen ausgegeben wird, wenn ein Hebel gedrückt wird, während ein Licht aufleuchtet oder dass das Versuchstier bestraft wird (meist durch einen Elektroschock), wenn es den Mechanismus falsch bedient. In Lost kommt eine solche Skinner-Box in der dritten Staffel vor. Während Sawyer ein Gefangener der Anderen ist, wird er in der Hydra-Station in einem Käfig eingesperrt, der einen Mechanismus zur Essensausgabe beinhaltet. Dabei muss Sawyer mehrere Hebel gleichzeitig betätigen, um Essen zu erhalten. Drückt er dreimal hintereinander auf den größten Schalter, ohne vorher die anderen Hebel zu betätigen, bekommt er einen Stromschlag. Ursprünglich wurden in dem Käfig Eisbären gehalten. Andere Bezüge Honorius von Autun Der Gelehrte oder auch Honorius von Autun war ein populärer christlicher Theologe und Philosoph des 12. Jahrhunderts. In seinem Werk "De Imagine Mundi" gibt es folgende Passage: Übersetzt: * Die Insel kann normalerweise nur zufällig gefunden werden und ist der Außenwelt nicht bekannt. * Das Wort "Charm" ist ein alter Ausdruck für Magie oder übernatürliche Phänomene. * Juliet erklärt, dass Männer auf der Insel eine überdurchschnittliche Spermienzahl entwickeln. Jin ist vor dem Absturz auf der Insel unfruchtbar und kann mit Sun kein Kind zeugen. Erst auf der Insel kommt es zu einer Befruchtung. Platons Höhlengleichnis thumb|right|300px Der griechische Philosoph hat in seinem Hauptwerk "Politeia" das sogenannte behandelt. Darin werden Menschen beschrieben, die in einer Höhle gefangen sind und denen mit Schattenspielen eine Welt vorgegaukelt wird, die sie mangels Alternative als echte Welt akzeptieren. Sollte einer dieser Menschen befreit werden und von dem Schattenspiel erfahren, würde er zunächst wieder an seinen alten Platz zurückkehren wollen. Wenn man diesen Menschen dann zwingt, die Höhle zu verlassen, erkennt er die wahre Welt, nachdem sich seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt haben. Bei einer Rückkehr in die Höhle würde dieser Aufgeklärte dann zunächst wieder nichts erkennen, was er jedoch auch nicht will, da er jetzt die wahre Welt kennt. Wenn er versucht, die anderen Gefangenen aufzuklären und zu befreien würde er verhöhnt und abgewiesen werden. Die Gefangenen würden annehmen, dass der Aufgeklärte an der Außenwelt verdorben wurde und wollen jeden umbringen, der sie "befreien" will. Bei Lost gibt es neben "allgemeineren" Mindfucks und überraschenden Wendungen auch mehrere Handlungselemente, die verschiedene Aspekte des Höhlengleichnisses widerspiegeln: * Mehrere Überlebende haben Visionen beziehungweise Träume von lebenden und toten Personen. * Lockes Beschreibung von seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Monster. ** Bei der zweiten Begegnung versucht das Monster, ihn in eine Höhle ziehen und er will sich darauf einlassen. Jack, Kate und Hurley wehren das Monster jedoch ab und retten Locke. * Jacks Entdeckung der Höhlen. * Claires Gefangenschaft in der Stab-Station bei Ethan Rom. * Locke zwingt Boone, sich zu "befreien", indem er ihm seine Droge verabreicht und ihn im Dschungel zurücklässt. * Der Funkkontakt zwischen Boone und Bernard. * Rousseaus Täuschungsmanöver, um Aaron zu entführen. * Das äußere Erscheinungsbild der Anderen. * Die Zeit, in der die Überlebenden des Heckteils in der Pfeil-Station leben. * Das erste Betreten der Luke. * Desmonds Leben in der Schwan-Station, insbesondere die Zeit, in der Kelvin Joe Inman noch lebt und Desmond täuscht. thumb|right|200px|Ein Orientierungsfilm * Die Orientierungsfilme der Stationen. ** Besonders der Film der Schwan-Station ist hier erwähnenswert, da er über einen Projektor wiedergegeben wird. * Daves Einfluss auf Hurley (sowohl auf der Insel als auch in seiner Vergangenheit). * Ekos Entdeckung des Fragezeichens. * Die Diskussion darüber, ob das Drücken der Taste einen Sinn hat oder ob es nur ein psychologisches Experiment ist. * Die Aufgabe der Besatzung der Perlen-Station. * Benjamin Linus' Zeit als Gefangener bei den Überlebenden und sein Einfluss auf Jack und Locke. ( bis ) * Michaels Verrat an den Überlebenden. * Das Scheindorf der Anderen und die vorgetäuschte DHARMA-Station. * Die Gefangenschaft von Jack, Kate und Sawyer bei den Anderen auf der Hydra-Insel. ( bis ) * Lockes Erlebnis in seiner Schwitzhütte. * Locke rettet Eko aus der Eisbärenhöhle * Die Methode, mit der Ben Sawyer vermittelt, dass er einen Herzschrittmacher hat, der ihn bei einem Fluchtversuch umbringt. * Juliets Pläne, Ben zu verraten, die sie Jack über eine Videobotschaft zukommen lässt. * Die Rückkehr zur Perlen-Station und die Manipulation der dortigen Technik. * Das äußere Erscheinungsbild von Mittelos Bioscience und die Präsentation, die Richard Alpert vorführt. thumb|right|200px|Raum 23 * Die Behandlung von Karl in Raum 23. * Desmonds Zeitreise und sein Gespräch mit Ms. Hawking. * Die Überlebenden, die sich den Anderen angeschlossen haben. * Der Computer der Flammen-Station sowie die Geschehnisse, die sich in der Station ereignen. * Als Kate, Locke, Sayid und Rousseau die Baracken erreichen und Jack sehen, der mit den Anderen Football spielt. * Das blendende Licht des Monsters. * Der geheime Raum in der Stab-Station. * Die Art, wie Anthony Cooper an die Säule gefesselt wird. * Der "Trick", mit dem Locke Sawyer dazu bringt, Anthony Cooper umzubringen. * Als Ben zum ersten Mal die Baracken verlässt (den Sonarzaun passiert) und Richard Alpert trifft. * Bens Behauptung, dass nur er Jacob sehen und mit ihm kommunizieren kann. * Die Geschehnisse in Jacobs Hütte. * Bens Verrat an Locke bei dem Massengrab. * Charlie deaktivert den Störsender der Spiegel-Station, dessen Funktionstüchtigkeit durch ein gelbes Blinklicht angezeigt wird. Dann empfängt er Penelopes Botschaft und erfährt, dass das Schiff, von dem Naomi kommt, nicht von Penelope geschickt wurde. * Jacks Wunsch, auf die Insel zurückzukehren, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hat, sie zu verlassen. Mao Zedong Der Text in Jacks Tattoo stammt aus einem Gedicht von (1893-1976). Zedong war ein marxistischer Philosoph und ein chinesisches Politik- und Militäroberhaupt. Siehe auch * Schicksal gegen Freier Wille * Mythologie * Religion und Ideologien en:Philosophy es:Filosofía fr:Philosophie it:Filosofia pt:Filosofia Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen